Children are beginning to use computers at younger and younger ages. However, presently most computer systems have the same appearance. As such, children may want to personalize their computer system's appearance to reflect their tastes and interests and make using a computer more enjoyable and fun. Children also have short attention spans and constantly need to be stimulated while using a computer. Presently, there is not provided a system of accessories revolving around a common theme that children can play with while working on their computer in order to stimulate their interest in computing.
Workers spending all day in front of a computer terminal need to be able to enjoy their surroundings in order to increase productivity. As such, workers personalize their work space to reflect passions and hobbies in order to enhance the working environment.
Currently, the color of most computer systems is some variation of the color "putty". However, recently attempts have been made to humanize the computer's appearance by changing the color of the system and adding color accents, yet this has not been overly successful because of the different tastes and preferences of computer users. Additionally, a computer user cannot customize the appearance the his or her own computer to his or her own tastes because computer manufacturers mass produce their products in bulk.
Therefore, there is a need for computer accessories that allow the user to personalize his or her computer and can make computing fun for youngsters. The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in computer system appearance by providing a system of accessories with a common theme to accentuate the appearance of the computer system. Additionally, children can play with the different elements of the system in order to make using a computer more fun.